La Hora Del Adiós
by jmiquel.masip
Summary: **
1. Nota del Autor

_N. del A._

" _La hora del adiós" es un relato corto que escribí para un concurso de fanficts organizado por la web (o redvista, como se denominan ellos) Papel Psíquico. La idea inicial era presentar "El Doctor Perdido", aunque al leer las reglas y ver los requerimientos (un relato de entre 400 y 1500 palabras, cuando yo la llevaba cerca de 6000) hizo que desestimara la idea, ante la imposibilidad de resumir la historia._

 _Sea como sea, finalmente me vino la inspiración para un relato del tamaño solicitado, así que a la primera oportunidad, me puse delante del ordenador y no paré hasta haberlo finalizado. Más que un relato (entendiendo "relato" como una correlación de sucesos), yo escribí un instante muy concreto en la vida del Doctor (del Décimo Doctor, para ser más exactos)._

 _No hay acción al uso, ni grandes villanos con sus grandes planes para conquistar el universo. Tan sólo hay… Bueno, eso dejo que lo descubras tú. Supongo que el lector no whovian tendrá que acabar buscando información por internet, o buscar a algún amigo whovian para que le explique lo que sucede. A los whovians que leáis esto sólo espero que os emocione como yo me emocioné escribiendo._

 _Para mí, han sido unos personajes muy queridos. Espero que para ti también lo sean._

 _Josep Miquel Masip_

 _Julio de 2015_


	2. La Hora Del Adiós

La escena no era muy diferente a la que se podía ver en cualquier otra habitación, o en cualquier otro hospital de Inglaterra. Una anciana postrada en su cama recibiendo una visita que viene a hacer más llevadero su dolor.

Había sido una mujer fuerte. Su cuerpo estaba debilitado, más aún desde que el cáncer entró en su fase terminal; pese a todo, en su mirada aún residía el fuego que había tenido años ha, sin dejarse amilanar por las circunstancias. Si tenía que morir, que así fuera, pero no pensaba hacerlo llorando. Quizás en otro momento, o en otras circunstancias, pero no ahora, no delante suyo.

Coqueta hasta sus últimos días, una peluca sustituía su pelo, perdido ya a causa de la quimioterapia, aunque el color de ésta correspondía al de su tiempo de juventud. Envejecida, sí, demacrada, sí, pero aquel falso cabello junto a la expresión de sus ojos hacían recordar a la mujer que había sido muchos años atrás. Miró a su visitante con ternura y cogió su mano para acariciarla mientras en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa.

– Has tardado mucho…

– Tenía que venir en el momento adecuado.

– Lo sé.

El Doctor devolvió mirada y sonrisa. Para él era liberador estar allí en aquél preciso momento; ya cargaba con demasiadas cosas en su interior, demasiadas decisiones pasadas que había tenido que tomar en contra de su voluntad, y necesitaba que al menos este asunto quedara zanjado.

– Lo pasamos bien, ¿verdad, Doctor?

– ¿Tú que crees?

– No cambiaria ni un ápice de nada.

– ¿Nada de nada?

– Nada de nada. No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que llegaste a cambiar mi vida, Doctor… Cómo… La llenaste. Me diste perspectiva, me abriste un universo de posibilidades. Hicimos grandes cosas juntos.

– Sí. Las hicimos…

– Fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí que verdaderamente podía hacer algo; nunca voy a poder agradecerte esto, Doctor. Aunque lo nuestro acabara como acabó, aunque mi vida posterior haya sido larga y fructífera… Si cogiéramos mi vida entera y le quitáramos la parte que compartimos, esa vida, Doctor, no habría valido nada.

– Harás que me emocione…

– Jovencito, no me vengas con esas…

– ¿Jovencito? ¡Soy mucho mayor que tú!

– Pero por dentro sigues siendo un jovencito que se muere de ganas de ir por ahí salvando al mundo de lo que sea. Siempre ha sido así y siempre será así. Mi cuerpo puede estar decrépito, pero mi mente sigue como el primer día, así que no contradigas a esta anciana…

– Lo intentaré.

– Y ahora, dime… Esta visita no ha sido algo casual; no has venido a verme porque te pille de camino en medio de alguna de tus aventuras… ¿Cuánto me queda?

– No puedo…

– Vamos, ¡claro que puedes! Me queda muy poco tiempo, ¿verdad?

– Sí… – dijo el Doctor, mientras sus ojos se humedecían levemente.

– ¡Doctor! ¿Qué es esto de llorar? ¿Cómo si no ibas a venir precisamente ahora?

– Yo…

– No te disculpes, Doctor. Sé lo que va a suceder ahora. ¿Crees que estoy asustada? Para nada, jovencito. En mis circunstancias actuales, esto habría pasado igualmente en muy poco tiempo; no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte una última vez…

– Gracias…

– No, Doctor. No me des las gracias; soy yo quien tiene que estarte enormemente agradecida por lo que hiciste por mí. Por todo. Y ahora, jovencito, ¿me concederías un último deseo?

– ¿Cómo quieres que me niegue?

– Entonces deja que esta vieja amiga te dé un beso de despedida.

El Doctor se acercó a la anciana. Ella puso sus manos en la cabeza del Doctor para acercársela a la cara, mientras él la cogía suavemente por las muñecas. El Doctor notó el tacto de unos labios en su frente. Permaneció así, sin moverse, sabiendo lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos, tratando de reprimir unas lágrimas que cada vez se esforzaban más en brotar de sus ojos..

Una enfermera entró corriendo en la sala al ver lo que había sucedido, acompañada de un médico. El Doctor apartó por fin su cabeza y observó a aquella mujer a la que tanto había querido. Parecía dormida, con una plácida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. El Doctor unió sus manos, besó la punta de sus dedos, las posó suavemente sobre su pecho, y ahora sí, rompió a llorar.

– Lo siento mucho – dijo la enfermera al verlo –. ¿Un familiar cercano?

El Doctor no contestó; se levantó de la silla y abandonó rápidamente la sala sin prestar atención a nada, de vuelta a la TARDIS. Su tarea aquí ya había finalizado; ahora sólo quería estar sólo para poder dar rienda suelta a su tristeza.

Ajenos a la situación, el médico y la enfermera prosiguieron con el que, para ellos, era un trabajo rutinario.

– Hora de la muerte, 21:27. Nombre de la paciente, Donna Noble…

–– FIN ––


End file.
